i must in the face of a storm, think, live and die as a king
by hakaeijis
Summary: Power ran through his veins, he didn't want to forget it. He didn't want to give it all up. He gripped the sword in his hands, the realization that he was in fact dying, rushing up to his throat. One-Shot.


_i must in the face of a storm, think, live and die as a king_

_*both human and nation names used_

* * *

_1918 _

It started out with the damn dog.

Gilbert noticed it of course, but he pretended not to (which was hard because he knew). The first day he did have a panic attack, he even tried to put medicine. On the second day he completely ignored it. On the third day, he realized it. He was dying. In fact, he should have realized it earlier. After all, he was his own nation. He wasn't needed anymore. But of course, he was always wanted.

A dog bite should have healed by now, but if Gilbert was, well, dying, it wouldn't heal for a long time. It would leave scars. Nations had war scars, those were unhealable just like battle. But something silly like a dog bite should have been gone.

Of course, Ludwig had noticed. (Maybe if Gilbert brushed it off like it was nothing, Ludwig would eventually forget about it.)

* * *

_1934_

The first people Gilbert told were his two best friends. 'Three men walked into a bar.' Gilbert had joked to himself, as he ordered another beer to Francis and Antonio's drink. The bar they entered was quite empty, to be expected of the Depression.

"Oh," France tilted his head back, "affairs now a days are just so complicated. We barely have the time to spare to visit one another."

Antonio nodded his head. "Another world war is coming. And we had just come through a hard time."

Gilbert learned to stop listening when the two would converse like that. His nation's affairs wasn't really now his to take care of, more of his brother's nowadays. He didn't know what was going on or what to do.

After more drinks and silly talk, he decided that he should tell them. Not looking at them, drinking the rest of his unknown amount of beer, he said. "I'm dying."

Antonio laughed. "You're joking right? You shouldn't really kid about those kinds of things these days." Francis tried to smile, hoping that Gilbert was indeed lying so they could continue on in the night.

But he wasn't. He just stood there, staring.

"Oh." Antonio said, who had dropped his glass. He placed his hand on his forehead, whispering. "Oh."

Francis took a swig of wine. Then after minutes, he said a question but did not ask, "Since when."

"A long time. But, as years go by quickly for us, it wouldn't be long before it happens."

Francis nodded and they didn't talk for the rest of the night.

* * *

_1946_

The next to find out was Roderich, who had locked himself up in his piano room playing for hours on end. And Elizabeta, who decided to run to God-knows-where (sources say you could hear screams coming from the forest sounding like a Hungarian legend and swords clashing but they didn't use swords anymore). Sooner or later the whole Europe had known. (Now this had happened way before the event being told, during the time between 1940-1945.)

Gilbert had gotten gifts and a few invitations to drinks in the end of the world war, which he had accepted. But he had gotten a note from Elizabeta, which also meant Roderich, to come over.

He accepted.

When he had gotten there, Elizabeta didn't dare look to his eyes. But grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to the piano room. Roderich was waiting, not saying words but smiling. They weren't there to talk about politics or wars or their history. They were just there to have a peaceful time, to dance and laugh as if they were younger and care-free again.

Gilbert forgot the pain of his hands clapping or how many times he had spun Elizabeta while dancing. There were different colors, he sees the golden sunshine from the outside, the blue sky, Elizabeta's green eyes.

Soon it was time for Gilbert to leave, Elizabeta had walked him out the door. She stood there by the doorframe and he could see the boy with pants and short hair, the boy who could beat him in everything.

She had grabbed his hand and whispered so softly that Gilbert wasn't sure if it was what she had said or not. "I could have loved you, an eternity ago."

Then he saw the woman with a skirt and long hair, the woman who could still beat him in everything. But it was also the woman he had loved.

* * *

_25 February 1947_

They were in the living room, Ludwig dressed in his formal attire. Preparing for the official announcement. It was cold, the whole winter has been. But it was also crisp weather with a bright blue sky as if mocking both of them. Gilbert thought back when he had first found Ludwig, the time they spent. This was there last moment together.

"Soon." Gilbert had said.

"I know." Ludwig had said. "I'm sorry." _'I love you.'_

Gilbert knew his younger brother was crying, even though he couldn't hear or see it. Because he was crying too. "It's okay." _'I love you too.'_

* * *

Just as Ludwig and his people were announcing it, Gilbert – no, _the Kingdom of Prussia_ had already changed his attire. He was wearing the clothes of royalty. Back when he was powerful, when he was a kingdom. When he had ruled and conquered vast lands. He saw the blue seas, the purple ballrooms, the white castles.

He entered the throne room, where the Nobility, Old Fritz had sat. He gathered up his cape, bowing to the throne where nobody stood. In fact, the whole room was empty and it had been for years.

Prussia stood there and aged. His eyes showed how old he was, living through wars and peace. His skin seemed to wrinkle by the second, he began to look like an old grandfather by the minute. He walked up to the throne with the air of an arrogant, strong monarch. He remembered ruling, controlling. And Prussia loved it.

Then he kneeled, remembering ages ago when people danced and laughed and drank. He remembered when the velvet carpet was fresh, when the tiles were newly placed, when the whole placed glittered from gold. He remembered different times, different music and dances and clothing and people. When he fought wars, when he talked to his grandfather and kings, when he met his brother. He remembered his people and people he loved. Time passed by too quickly.

He remembered when he was knighted, when he became a ruler, a nation. Power ran through his veins, he didn't want to forget it. He didn't want to give it all up. He gripped the sword in his hands, the realization that he was in fact_ dying, _rushing up to his throat. He was to never to see any of the other nations. _Smiles, laughs, anger, wars, friendship, brotherhood, love_. All that to be gone in one second. As pale as his skin was, it grew paler. He wanted to scream, wanted to throw up, wanted to sob and run as fast as he could. But he couldn't move. His mind was blank, too scared to move or think and only seeing the black shadow of death as he felt himself tremble.

His time was coming. He could hear the official announcements of officials who weren't even near him. It was now.

"_I hereby announce, the Kingdom of Prussia, is officially abolished."_

* * *

_2014 _

It was a nice day in Berlin, which Gilbert Beilschmidt had thought. It was summer, and he decided to take a walk down the historical places. He was a tourist from America, visiting his grandfather in Berlin.

Walking down unfamiliar paths, he was greatly enchanted by the ruins of palaces and such. Then someone had tapped his shoulder.

It was a woman and a man, who seemed to look perfect and ageless. "Yes?" He had asked, confused. They seemed like good people, but Gilbert had nothing on him so he didn't understand what they need from him.

"I-I just wanted to," the woman began, bewildered. She was clutching the fabric of her dress, her fingers twitching.

"Pardon us, I am Roderich and she is Elizabeta." The man had said. Gilbert nodded. "Are you a tourist? I don't seem to be familiar with your appearance."

"Oh, uhm…" He didn't want to walk around with two strangers he had just met.

"Let's show you around!" The woman named Elizabeta had recovered quickly from her earlier state, dragging her (assuming so) husband.

"Okay…"

They had shown him a palace, across a river. It was a bit plain compared to the ones he had seen in pictures, but familiar. "How great," Gilbert whispered, peering at the top of the castle.

"Do you know which this palace was a part of?" Roderich had asked.

"…Prussia or so, right?" Why did these two decide to take him on a tourist trip?

"Exactly!" Elizabeta has said, clapping her hands together.

But then Gilbert immediately returned his attention to Roderich, who asked, "Do you know which it belonged to?"

"No, not really."

"The owner of this palace a long time ago was the House of Hohenzollern, which Frederick the Great's family. You know Frederick the II…?"

"King of Prussia, right?"

"Yes. Now the Kingdom of Prussia, honestly had conquered a great deal of land in its peak during 1866. It was a great power, influential and feared by many. Then it was unified and all sorts of other things throughout history." Roderich sighed, closing his eyes as if trying to suppress memories. "But on February 25th, 1947 it was abolished officially. It had gone through lots of mishaps, like I have said. But this date it was official."

They stood there, taking in the words. Gilbert tried to imagine a kingdom that was great and feared and widespread.

"Pushing that aside," Elizabeta said interrupting his thoughts and her voice sounded so familiar to Gilbert, "a friend or a familial member whatever you want to call him told me that he had seen a ghost. I didn't understand what he was talking about then, but now I do. I never thought it would happen but it did."

Gilbert felt her powerful gaze on him, not comprehending the words she spoke.

"And that makes us happy. So please be happy…"

And they were gone.

* * *

_Ah, so this is because of the new update! I decided to make a collection of historical oneshots! I hope its okay! The other fic was 'And I Will Watch You' which is about France and Jeanne d'Arc (one-sided love on France's part). Next will be something with Elizabeth I and England._

_I tried to make it as historically accurate as possible, if there is anything wrong in here please tell me! The dates are odd, 1918 was originally going to be 1932 (the unofficial day of the abolishment of Prussia) but I changed it to 1918 as that's the year the Kingdom of Prussia became just Prussia. Then 1946, I didn't want to interfere with WWII because that would have been much harder to deal with (Nazi Germany, etc) so I made the interaction afterwards. 1947, obviously the day it was officially abolished._

_I have a reason choosing Austria and Hungary to appear on Gil's reincarnation because it would a nicer meeting. If it was Germany, it would have been harder to write and more strict._

_If you spot any mistakes please tell me! Please review/favorite!_


End file.
